


Take A Picture, It Lasts Longer

by alltimelxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model!Harry, idek if they're all gonna be in it tbh, ill update the tags as we go, sex maybe, uhhh, uni student!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelxrry/pseuds/alltimelxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a film student at Manchester University. Harry Styles is a Burberry model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Picture, It Lasts Longer

"Alright class, you have a new film project!" Louis’ teacher, Mr. Anderson said joyfully earning groans from the rest of the students. "Oh this one will be fun!"

"That’s what you always say." Louis heard someone mumble under their breath. He shook his head and mumbled quietly. 

"For this one you have to find someone to be your main subject," Mr. Anderson grinned, "And you have to have to make up their back story. It can be absolutely-" The bell rang before he finished, "Anything! Now go, chop chop. It’s due at the end of the month."

Louis groaned quietly as he packed up his things and left his class room. He wasn’t really good friends with any good actors, or anyone that would be willing to help him at least. He walked out of the room stumped on who to choose as his leading man, or lady.

He stepped out of the large college building and walked across the street to the coffee shop. Ordering his drink, he took it to go and decided to stay out a little longer to take a walk. While Louis was walking he spotted a tall, lanky boy with gorgeous brown curls and stunning emerald eyes he could see from ten feet away. He stood in place taking in the boys appearance and then it clicked, he was going to get this mystery boy to be his main subject.

With the confidence he had already, Louis walked over to the lanky boy and tapped his shoulder. “Excuse me?” He spoke quietly.

The tall guy turned around with a confused look on his face, “Uh, hi?” He looked at his friend and nodded a goodbye before turning to face Louis fully. When he faced Louis, he took in the small boys appearance. He was quite tiny in his over sized sweater and tight jeans. The mystery guy waved a hand in front of Louis face, “Hello?”

Louis was shaken out of his trance and shook his head. “Yeah hi, sorry about that. I was just so intrigued by your ruggedly handsome looks.” He wiggled his eyebrows and saw the boys face go from confused to amused in seconds. Louis stuck out his hand with a smile, “I’m Louis.”

"Harry, nice to meet you." He shook Louis’ hand and rose an eyebrow. "So Louis, do you approach random strangers on the street and compliment the daily or am I special?" Harry spoke with a smirk and Louis bit his lip to hold back the smile that was begging to break through.

He shook his head laughing, “What kind of man do you take me for, Harold?”  Louis didn’t know why he was so comfortable around a stranger, he just was. Yeah, he loved talking to people but this was different. It was like they had known each other since they were children.

The two boys talked for a little bit, teasing each other and maybe just a bit of flirting. Louis bit his lip and looked up at Harry, "So uh, the reason I  _actually_  came over to talk to you is because I was wondering if you wanted to be the main subject for my film project." He watched as Harry rose his eyebrows and the smaller boy saw the wheels turning in his head.

"I uhm.." Harry hesitated but nodded slowly. "Yeah.. Yeah sure." He smiled and held his hand out. "Give me your phone I'll put my number in." Harry grinned, dimples and all, when he felt something in his hand and quickly programmed his number in, texted himself, and handed it back. With one last wink, he walked away from a blushing Louis.

***

"But Zayn, he didn't even know who I was!" Harry was back at his apartment pacing across his living room area. He liked Louis, but he was surprised the other boy didn't know who he was.

"Mate, that's a good thing. You won't have him nagging about your job all the time." 

Zayn had a point, Harry thought. You see, Harry was a model for Burberry and when Louis had approached him, he was expecting a question for a picture. But when Louis actually started to talk to him, it made Harry feel good about their friendship, if that's what they could call it. 

After a few more minutes, Zayn and Harry hung up on each other and Harry went to his little kitchen area to fix himself a cup of tea. He placed his phone on the counter and put the kettle on the stove to boil. The curly boy looked over to check his phone when it vibrated and when he read  "Louis (:" he picked the phone up immediately and read the message. 

_**From: Louis** _

_**Hey (:** _

Harry bit his lip, trying not to smile. He responded quickly and poured the boiling water into a tea cup, with two sugars and a splash of milk. Pushing his phone in his pocket, he carefully carried the tea into his room and sat against the headboard. The two of them, once again, flirted with each other like there was no tomorrow. Harry looked over to his clock to see it was nearing midnight. He had work the next morning but he could care less right now If talking to Louis meant giving up sleep, that's just what he would do.

Eventually Harry began to doze off, his head lolling to the side being jolted awake when his head fell completely foward. He shook out his curls and pushed his fring out of his face, shooting one last text to the boy on the other line. 

_**To: Louis** _

_**I'm going to sleep now. Sleep tight love (: X** _

_**From: Louis** _

_**I'll sleep wonderfully thanks to you. Night Xxx** _

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is the first chapter of my new fic. I don't know exactly when updates will be so just be patient since school is very hectic with testing right now and stuff. so yeah hope you enjoyed the first chapter and stay tuned for more. p.s. sorry its so short ill try and make it longer next time (:


End file.
